


Impressions Are Everything

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Impressions Are Everything

**Impressions Are Everything**

**Pairing:** Picard/Vash

 **Fandom:** Star Trek: The Next Generation

 **Word Count:** 416

 

Vash walked up to Jean Luc at the reception and looped her arm around his. “Let’s go to your quarters. That dress uniform is turning me on.”

Picard blushed. “Vash, I have to attend this for at least another hour.”

“Make Riker do it. He isn’t going to be getting lucky tonight but you are.” Vash pushed up against his arm.

“Vash! Please behave.” Jean Luc whispered. “You are going to get us both in trouble.”

“I thought you liked it when I was trouble.” Vash giggled mischievously.

Picard looked at her. “Vash, this is not the time.”

“Oh, it’s always the time.” Vash winked up at him.

“Captain Picard! I’ve need to speak with you.” Admiral Nechayev walked up. She glanced at Vash. “In private.”

“Oh, he’ll just tell me later.” Vash  smiled. “I’m Vash. I’m Jean Luc’s…  um...  special friend.”

The admiral raised an eyebrow.

“Vash, would you get me a drink. The punch looks very refreshing.” Jean Luc pulled away from Vash.

“I’ll be right back.” Vash looked the admiral up and down before she walked off.

“Picard,she’s not the kind of woman I expected you to keep company with.” The admiral watched Vash walk away.

“You wanted to speak to me.” Jean Luc stepped into the admiral’s line of sight.

“It was about your unfortunate choice of companion. It doesn’t give a favorable impression to our guests to have the captain of Starfleet’s flagship to consort with a known criminal.”

“Admiral, my choice of companion is my personal business.” Picard said quietly.

“Please tell me that this relationship isn’t serious. Admiral Nechayev sighed.

“I’m afraid it’s very serious.” Picard informed her. He caught sight of Vash walking back to where they were standing.

“You can’t be serious.” The admiral was obviously shocked.

Vash walked up and handed Jean Luc a glass. “Here you are darling. The ambassador’s wife asked about the arboretum. I told her I would take her in the morning while you have your treaty negotiations.”

“Thank you Vash. That was very nice of you.” Jean luc took a sip. He looked at the admiral. “Don’t you think so Admiral?”

“Yes.” The admiral was tight lipped.

“Well, I’m just doing what any good captain’s wife would do.” Vash shrugged. “Half the quadrant already thinks were married.”

Picard cleared his throat. “Vash. Only half?”

“Okay maybe three quarters.” Vash grinned. The Uridians traders gossip a lot.”

The admiral blinked in surprise.

“It’s a long story.” Vash smiled. “A very long story.”


End file.
